A distribution transformer is one type of transformer that can provide the final voltage transformation in the electric power distribution system. The distribution transformer changes the primary voltage received to a secondary voltage that can be used by customers of an electric utility system.
In areas with rapid economic growth, distribution transformer heavy load and overload occur frequently. The utility companies use the heavy load and overload prediction analysis to re-allocate the network resources, protect the network assets and reduce customer complaints. However, current load forecasting methods are not suitable for handling the large amount of distribution transformers with a high volume of load data and high variety of loading patterns. Particularly, the existing forecasting methods are not developed for providing the heavy load/overload pre-warnings for both short-term and mid-term forecast by utilizing the high volume of data from multiple sources. As such, the generation of pre-warnings by using the high volume of data from multiple sources for a large number of distribution transformers with a high variety of loading patterns is needed.